Bizarro-chat
A chat from an alternate dimension, containing within it complete polar opposites of chat regulars. As polar opposites they hate us with a passion and want nothing more than for us to be eradicated, but fail because like us, they're ultimately just a bunch of folks who watch streams. Some members of Bizarro-chat Bordsvinnun Opposite of Bern. Is very restrained and has a strong dislike for all video games and would love nothing more than for all of them to be banned. Hates pudding, spicy food, and Soda, and thinks Vermont is an okay place. Radically religious. Loves Ketchup. Hates drinking games. Never uses ~. NEVER. Capitalist Carl Opposite of Steve. Is unabashedly capitalist, and proud of it. It goes without saying that he does not like Communists, and anyone who associates with them. Bongo the Mime Opposite of Bingo, never speaks, never smiles, the only reason you even are aware of his presence in the chat is the random blank posts he leaves. Does not like clowns because he feels they take away from people paying attention to mimes. XxX''UniqueNameXxX'' Opposite of Default. Hates Touhou, anime, sports, seals, and kirby. Loves modern first person shooters and streams them daily, and loves to get into arguments in the chat and thinks social darwinism is a great idea. Agrees with all the tenets of our RUC. Is not making an RPG and thinks they are gay. Direct-Marsupial Opposite of AB. Hates Tenchi, hates LoL, actually does stream himself playing games, but does so with stark severity and perfectionism to the point where it feels like you're not watching a person play a game. Hates Alton Brown and role playing. Would probably not be your friend. BlotchYBlotch Opposite of Spot. Hails Steven Moffat as his savior and loves the New Doctor Who, praising what he perceives as its humor and ingenuity. Is quite the blabbermouth in the chat, almost overtaking other users even in chats of 50 people. Dislikes reading and Zelda. Thinks TWEWY is garbage. DalethGimelNun Opposite of Lambda. Hates Umineko, Thinks Lain and Madoka are garbage, and hates Witches and all things occult. She is also a radical Christian and wants to be the center of attention everywhere she goes. She thinks Dynasty Warriors sucks and is in absurdly good health. HATES cats. Though she is healthy her face has a bizarre greyish color to it..... BlueDeer Opposite of Redbear. Is very cleanshaven, always dresses in a suit and tie and hates all things old and will refuse to touch anything over a year old. Has never lurked in his life. Hates Sonic with a passion. Is also a Yankees fan. BurkenGalcken Never has uttered the word dicks not once in his life. Hates Corn Pops. Is a filthy heathen to the church of glack. SnakeMan Opposite of Lizardman. Sworn enemy of all lizardfolk. Enjoys turn based JRPGs, hates art (snakes have no hands), Thinks Dark Souls is really dumb. EyEmperor69385 Opposite of King, is a pacifist cosmopolitan who lives in the city. Is a democrat who is worried about republicans and is a radical vegan. Hates guns as a rule. Is an actual Father with kids, yet has never said son, lad, or tbh in his entire life. Doesn't like the mountains. Yiazmat Opposite of Nove. Hates all MMOs but PSO2 seems to be the prime target for his hate, Is obssessed with Final Fantasy. He is Stingy with his money and has never given anyone anything in his life and HATES rabbits with a passion greater than the RUC's hatred for Bern, Also hates Star Wars, and sucks at games that require good reflexes (ie. Race The Sun) and hates Pokemon, especially Giratina. Slim_Alberto Opposite of Albert. Unlike normal other bizzaro chat members since Albert is evil already, Alberto is actually a hero. He is the lowest member of the CUR (Copper Universal Revolution) Which is a charity organization to help Mikes streams out of the goodness of the goodness of their hearts. He loves all of chat especially bern. He doesn'teat much, and knows nothing about Fat Albert. Will write more when I feel less lazy and if I still think this is a good idea when I wake up. . .